


(not really) a true love kind of thing

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu and daniel toe the line and start a deal.. of complications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to put this out as a chaptered fic to get things going.. and pray hard i get to finish this. please blame @ongnigiri for the prompt

Seongwu hugs the pillow tight, burying his face on it and muffling his groan when he comes.

The sheets under him is a mess, covered in his sweat and come. All Seongwu wants is to get up and take a shower but he just can’t with Daniel still plowing at him from behind.

He feels boneless, his back arching in response to the way Daniel’s hand in his body moves. A series of small whines escapes his thin lips everytime Daniel surges forward. It’s intoxicating, the way Daniel feels inside him.

“Come on, Daniel.” he gasps, turning his head to the side and sparing the man behind a glance. “Just come already.”

Daniel actually chuckles, breathless and low. He slides his hands from Seongwu’s hips to his waist as he bends forward, pressing chest against back and seemingly content with rutting against the older male.

Seongwu whines at this, freeing a hand from under the pillow to slap at Daniel’s arm blindly.

He misses twice; first because of Daniel’s luck and second because Daniel starts thrusting again.

Seongwu is generous nonetheless, spreading his legs wider when he feels Daniel’s thrusts losing rhythm. His thighs tenses, an attempt to help the younger finish by squeezing his ass around Daniel’s cock.

“Can I come inside, hyung?”

Daniel is breathless when he pops the question, the tip of his wet fringe tickling Seongwu’s cheek as he leans forward. His hips move in short staccatos, a tell tale sign of him holding back.

Seongwu is always generous when it comes to Daniel.

“Yeah,” he sounds as breathless as Daniel as he hides his face on the pillow again, due to embarrassment or exhaustion, he’s quite not certain yet. “Fill me up, Niel.”

Daniel grunts in response, almost shoving Seongwu against the headboard when he starts thrusting again in earnest.

It’s quiet when Daniel comes undone, pressing his sweaty forehead on Seongwu’s back. His front slams against the older male’s ass a few more times before stopping, sinking himself as far as he can inside Seongwu’s heat.

There’s drool on the pillow from where Seongwu’s moans were muffled. It sticks against his cheek and he whines in helplessness and discomfort. It doesn’t help that Daniel chooses to sprawl against his back, pressing him flat on the sheets instead of pulling away.

“Daniel,” he moans, pushing his ass back and wincing. Wrong move. “Can you please get off me?”

“I just did.” Daniel responds, snaking his arms around Seongwu’s waist and squeezing once. “Want another go?”

“Fuck you.”

Daniel is laughing when he finally pulls away, slowly slipping off from the warmth of Seongwu’s insides. He stares a few seconds longer at the place where they were connected mere seconds ago, eyeing the wetness between Seongwu’s thighs.

“Stop staring.” Seongwu snaps him out of his daze. The older male gingerly turns on his back, arching and wincing in the process. “I’m tired.”

Daniel hums, watching Seongwu struggle to slide on the somewhat cleaner side of the bed. He couldn’t help following him, tracing the inside of Seongwu’s thigh with his thumb and feeling the come on his finger.

“Stop touching, Kang Daniel!” Seongwu groans, throwing the used pillow on the younger’s face. He glares at him, unable to believe how Daniel is openly laughing at him now.

“I’ll get something to clean you up.” Daniel says after a heartbeat, standing up stark naked. He pauses, looking down at the older male who’s busy staring at something on his phone.

Daniel couldn’t help it, so he leans down and presses a sloppy kiss on Seongwu’s cheek before running away to the bathroom.

Seongwu doesn’t yell after him, too busy containing his blush.

 

 

 

 

It’s been years since Daniel and Seongwu became best friends.

It’s been two years since Daniel and Seongwu started sleeping with each other.

They’re still best friends - with added benefits. It’s a win-win situation for them both, having to get work done while having fun. It’s a practical solution that smoothened overtime after a series of hesitations.

_Seongwu just closed a huge deal and the higher ups were incredibly generous when they offered a night out to their department, fully paid by the company._

_With free booze and high spirits, it doesn’t take long for everyone to get wasted - Seongwu is no exemption._

_“Dude,” Daniel is laughing, trying to prevent Seongwu from face planting on the table. He tries to call for help but gives up, noticing everyone else is as wasted if not more than his best friend. “Jesus, Ong, you shouldn’t have drunk so much if you’re going to be such pain in the ass.”_

_“But it’s free, Niel!” Seongwu slings his arm around Daniel’s shoulder and presses their sides closer. “Who would deny themselves free drinks, man?”_

_Daniel just snorts, resting his head back and deciding to people watch instead. Most times, it’s fun having a high tolerance for alcohol but times like these only makes him sigh, knowing he’ll have to babysit as the only sober one._

_Seongwu stands up from his side and he quietly watches his best friend wobble his way to the dance floor. It’s almost funny how Seongwu trips on his own feet while walking but still look gorgeous while at it._

_Of course he won’t deny how good his best friend looks. It’s a given. Sometimes Daniel tries to remember how they became friends and gives up, only recalling how comfortable it felt, being with the other._

_Seongwu’s dancing with some stranger and Daniel squints his eyes to see the other man's face properly. He watches some more, eyes unable to follow them when the two disappear somewhere. Daniel guess it’s the bathroom._

_Downing two shots of vodka, he stands up and makes his way to where he assumes his best friend is. He’s not about to let Seongwu go off with some stranger in his wasted state._

_He opens the door and sighs immediately when he sees Seongwu sitting on the sink, legs spread wide open to accommodate the stranger between them._

_“Excuse me,” he says, stepping inside and schooling his face into a blank one. “but that’s my boyfriend you’re currently have your hands on.”_

_The man stills and finally steps away, mumbling something about cockblockers. Daniel is just thankful that the stranger chose to walk away quietly._

_“What am I going to do with you?” Daniel grumbles softly, locking the door behind him and striding over to where Seongwu is still sitting. “Huh, Ong Seongwu?”_

_There’s a pout on Seongwu’s lips when Daniel comes close, legs still spread in front of him. The sight is almost comical with Seongwu pouting like a child except there’s a clear tent on his skin tight pants. Daniel pauses and swipes his upper lip with his tongue, feeling how dry his mouth suddenly is._

_“Let’s get you home, hyung.” Daniel’s voice is soft as he coaxes Seongwu on his feet while deliberately ignoring what’s between the older’s legs. “You’ve already had too much to drink.”_

_Seongwu refuses to budge, whining and playing a game of tug-o-war with Daniel._

_“I’m hard, Nielie.” Seongwu slurs and the words are enough to throw Daniel off guard. The split second where Daniel loses focus does not go to waste as Seongwu quickly tugs at the younger’s hand, pressing it on the obvious bulge in his jeans. “It hurts.”_

_Daniel is frozen, unable to look away from his best friend or pull his hand away from between his thighs._

_“Help me?” Seongwu asks in a small voice. “Niel?”_

_Daniel’s not too sure if it’s because of the alcohol or if he’s just too stupid when it comes to his best friend when he finds himself shakily pulling the zipper of Seongwu’s jeans down._

_His mouth goes drier if even possible when he sees the damp spot on Seongwu’s black boxers. It’s straining against his hard cock and Daniel isn’t Seongwu’s best friend if he lets him suffer any longer._

_Seongwu moans loudly at the first touch of skin on his dick, unable to stop himself from grabbing at Daniel to pull him closer against him._

_Seemingly drunk now as well, Daniel easily gives into his best friend’s whims, fitting himself on the gap of Seongwu’s thighs and finally moving the hand he has on the older male’s cock._

_“It’s hot,” he whispers, tugging Seongwu’s boxers lower with some difficulty while his other hand pulls at Seongwu’s length. He trains his eyes on his best friend’s cock, feeling himself harden with every moan Seongwu makes each time he slides his hands - up, down, up, down._

_Seongwu slides his hands from Daniel’s arms to his shoulder, hooking his arms around the younger’s neck. He presses his forehead on Daniel’s shoulder and sighs. “Move your hand faster, Niel._

_“Jesus, you are demanding.” Daniel’s laugh is strained, heeding Seongwu’s request and jerking his best friend’s cock faster._

_The tip of Seongwu’s cock is dripping precum copiously, making Daniel’s hand slide easier but also making the sound it makes impossibly louder._

_Daniel shifts on his feet, his cock becoming painful as well with every whine Seongwu lets out and with every squelching sound his hand on the other’s cock makes._

_His knees buckles and his hand falters when he feels Seongwu’s thin lips on his neck, not kissing but only barely touching. His cock twitches inside his briefs and Daniel pushes himself to make Seongwu come faster, wanting to relieve himself as well._

_Daniel does not know how or when Seongwu noticed but he does feel it the moment Seongwu pulls one hand away from him to slide between them._

_“What are you doing?” Daniel rasps out, flicking his eyes to watch Seongwu fumble with the button on his pants. His hand has already stopped moving, squeezing on the hard prick instead and smiling lopsidedly when Seongwu’s fingers slip in response. “Hey, Ong?”_

_“Aren’t you hurting, Nielie?” Seongwu asks instead, moving his head away from Daniel’s shoulder to stare at him. His cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of red and fuck it if Daniel does not feel himself harden even more. “You’re really hard.”_

_Seongwu does not even bother pulling down his briefs when the button on his pants open up, simply thrusting his hand inside to wrap thin fingers around Daniel’s cock._

_From there on, they only talk through grunts and moans, their hands mindlessly moving to push them to the edge._

_Seongwu comes first and he does it with a quiet sigh, his knee jerking as he spills his jizz all over Daniel’s hand. He goes boneless after, leaving Daniel to tip over using Seongwu’s lax hand and the blissed out expression on his face._

_To say that the morning after was awkward is a huge understatement._

_It was downright embarrassing._

_“Man,” Seongwu speaks up finally. He’s already cocooned himself under Daniel’s thick blanket, looking extra adorable with bed hair and red cheeks. “Daniel, I’m really sorry. I just, shit, I was too drunk. I have no other excuses.”_

_Daniel ruffles Seongwu’s hair in response before scratching at his cheek, suddenly very interested on his old pair of sneakers at the other side of the bedroom. “I should have stopped, you know, since I was the sober one. Sorry ‘bout that, hyung.”_

_There’s another long ass awkward silence before Seongwu laughs in an even more awkward voice. “We’re still bros, right?”_

_Daniel looks straight at Seongwu, feeling himself grin at the sudden shyness his best friend is showing. He weakly punches at Seongwu’s blanket covered arm, a full blown smile on his face. “Of course, man. Bros help each other out all the time.”_

_Seongwu returns the smile with his own, like a big fucking sun._

And so the complications start.

 

 

 

 

“Ah, when is the elevator going to be fixed?” Seongwu whines, slumping on his chair. He stretches out a hand in an attempt to count the growing white envelopes on his table. “My legs hurt from walking up and down the stairs all day.”

“The copying machine is literally one floor away Seongwu.” Minhyun calls from his own desk. His fingers are busy typing away at his laptop, not even sparing Seongwu a glance. “And you wouldn’t have to go up there if you didn’t break ours yesterday.”

Seongwu stares longingly at the machine a few steps away, his face contorting into a huge pout itself. “Copy machine, come back.”

The silence stretches on, broken every few seconds by Minhyun typing on his laptop. Seongwu’s eyes flicks towards the wall clock before he sighs in resignation, accepting his fate to go up another flight of stairs.

“What’s up? Why is it so quiet?” The door opens, Jaehwan and Daniel stepping in. Jaehwan looks refreshed as ever, blowing a kiss Seongwu’s way while Daniel stretches his arms above his head. “Why is Seongwu hyung pouting? Have you two missed me that much?”

“Seongwu thinks he’s going to die if he climbs another set of stairs today.” Minhyun answers for him to which he groans loudly, certain of what his friend’s next words are. “If only he didn’t spill coffee on our copier then I guess he would live a lot longer.”

“Poor hyung.” Jaehwan has the audacity to add, standing in front of his desk and dramatically shaking his head. “May your soul rest in peace.”

“You’re all meanies.” he whines, pressing his forehead on the table loudly and wincing immediately after. It hurts, damn it.

“You need to take a copy of those billings down the finance department by four, Seongwu.” Minhyun reminds him, turning his seat around to finally face him. “I suggest you get right to it now if you don’t want to end up with Dongho breathing down your neck for rushing his people.”

Seongwu whines even more, the idea of the head finance officer scowling at him much more displeasing than the idea of enduring another flight of stairs.

“I’ll take it. I’m heading down there anyways to get the signed slip for next week’s releasing.” Daniel steps in, taking the mountain of envelopes in his arms. “Damn, no wonder you look like dying. These things are heavy.”

Seongwu quietly watches Daniel juggle the bulk in his arms, looking incredibly cute with his tongue sticking out in concentration. Something nudges inside his chest so he stands up, fixes the pile on top and pats Daniel’s head. “You’re the best, Nielie. Let’s go out for barbecue later, my treat!”

“Take your flirting home!” Jaehwan hollers from behind his desk, an accusing finger thrown on Minhyun’s direction. “Do you have no disrespect for Minhyunnie hyung?”

Daniel sticks his tongue out even more, throwing a playful look Jaehwan’s way. “We live together, Jaehwan.”

Seongwu snorts and slides his hand down to fix Daniel’s collar. “Thanks, Niel.”

Daniel rewards him with a bright grin before skipping out the door, humming some Christmas tune Seongwu knows was playing on the radio earlier.

Happily sitting down on his seat, he circles a few times before catching Minhyun’s gaze on his. He cocks his head to the side in a silent question to which Minhyun shrugs.

“Hey, do you want to come and get drinks with us earlier then?”

“Yes, let’s go!”

“After work, Kim Jaehwan. Go finish your balances first.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel is a sweet person. Daniel is really, honestly, sincerely a sweet person. This, perhaps, is why Seongwu can never stay away from him for long - sober or drunk.

“Daniel, you’re such a cutie.” Seongwu coos, leaning closer to the male who’s sitting beside him. “You’re so, so cute I wanna hide you in my pocket. So cute, sigh.”

“Seongwu hyung just said sigh.” Jaehwan whispers to Minhyun as if it’s the world’s largest secret. “I think we should tell Daniel to take him home now.”

“I can hear you, Jaehwannie.” Daniel winces when Seongwu continues pinching and tugging his cheeks. He holds the older male’s hands on each of his own and stares at the other two. “Are you and Minhyun gonna be alright going home alone?”

“We’re not drunk, Daniel.” Minhyun answers instead, folding the piece of tissue in front of him and setting it aside neatly towards an… organized pile. “Just get Seongwu home before he starts dancing on the table. Jaehwan and I will be fine.”

“Don’t wait up for me.” Daniel grunts as he heaves a whiny Seongwu on his feet. He slings the other’s arm around his shoulder while his own wraps around Seongwu’s waist. He’s grinning brightly. “I’ll just sleep at hyung’s place.”

“When did we wait for you?” Jaehwan asks and Minhyun is quick to stuff the former’s mouth with a dumpling.

“Drive safely, Niel.”

“Use protection!”

Daniel shakes his head, thoroughly amused with Jaehwan and at the man he’s half carrying. “Seongwu, you should try walking instead of letting me drag you.”

“Oops.” Seongwu straightens up, well, as much as he could. He’s still has an arm slung loosely around Daniel’s shoulder to keep him grounded, his knees giving up every few seconds. “Are we heading to your place, Nielie?”

Daniel doesn’t answer, too busy opening the passenger side of his car with one hand and making sure Seongwu doesn’t hit his head while getting in.

The air conditioner is cold and Daniel is thankful when Seongwu finally finishes putting on his seatbelt.

Daniel drives out of the parking lot and the ride to Seongwu’s place is relatively silent, broken only by the sound of Seongwu’s head hitting the window every time he nods off.

“This coffee shop looks exactly like the one…” Seongwu trails off, blinking dazed eyes at Daniel. “You’re no fun, Nielie. Let’s go to your place instead!”

“Your place is closer, hyung.” Daniel glances at his left, smoothly tuning the car on the next corner. The traffic light ahead blinks a bright red and Daniel takes the time to stare at Seongwu. “You really should stop drinking more than you could handle.”

“But you like me when I’m drunk, don’t you?” Seongwu’s voice is steady, his look so innocent it makes heat prick at Daniel’s cheeks. “Don’t you, Nielie?”

Daniel remains silent for a few more seconds and it’s a few more seconds that Seongwu doesn’t like. Leaning forward towards the other male, Seongwu steadies himself with a hand on Daniel’s right thigh.

“Hyung, what?”

Seongwu isn’t the least bit subtle when he places his hand right at Daniel’s clothed cock. The younger male hiccups a laugh, the corner of his lips lifting up in amusement. Seongwu takes it a step further, grabbing at Daniel’s length through his pants and groaning in frustration at the hard material.

“You’re ridiculous.” Daniel is grinning as he pushes Seongwu back on his seat, planting a quick kiss on the other’s cheek before steadying himself and driving again. “Ridiculously cute.”

Silence settles in once again and Daniel almost thinks Seongwu has fallen asleep if not for the sudden groan that catches his attention.

Seongwu has the button on his pants undone and fly open, thin fingers wrapped around his own dick which still looks soft and barely out of his briefs. Daniel almost swerves on the wrong lane.

“Jesus, Ong Seongwu.”

Daniel’s laughter is strained as he runs his left hand through his hair, messing it up. Seongwu moans again and Daniel makes a sharp right turn, fingers tapping impatiently at the wheel when he sees Seongwu’s apartment up ahead.

The guard outside raises a hand in greeting, raising the bar up so Daniel’s car can pass. Everything seems to happen so fast and Daniel finds himself grunting in frustration as he tries to keep Seongwu from stripping his pants off inside the elevator.

Inside the safety of Seongwu’s unit, Daniel loses composure, stripping off his control along with Seongwu’s pants and underwear.

“I knew you like it when I’m drunk.” Seongwu chuckles, throwing his head back against the wall where Daniel is currently pressing him against. “I knew it, you can’t resist me, Kang Daniel.”

“You’re insufferable.” Daniel whispers, dragging his teeth against pale skin. He bites softly just above Seongwu’s collarbone, tongue soothing the sting immediately right after. “Did you plan this?”

“Of course not!” Seongwu is pouting when he tugs at Daniel closer just so he could lick at the younger’s cheek. “I wouldn’t do that you, Niel. You’re my main man!”

Daniel snorts but Seongwu could clearly feel the smile the other has pressed against his skin.

The smile turns into kisses and Seongwu closes his eyes, letting himself get lost at the pleasure Daniel gives. A warm hand closes around his girth and Seongwu stays pliant when Daniel starts jerking him off.

Seongwu comes after a few more passes and goes boneless.

“Seongwu.” Daniel kisses his way up from Seongwu’s neck to his cheek. “Seongwu?”

The older male has his eyes closed, cheeks painted a faint pink and thin lips parted the slightest bit.

"You’re so cruel, hyung.” Daniel chuckles softly and presses his forehead on Seongwu’s shoulder. He could feel the vibrations of the other’s breathing against his chest and with an even more softer sigh, resigns himself to a night with his hand. “So cruel, falling asleep on me.”

With his clean hand and much effort, he drags Seongwu towards his bed, feeling incredibly awkward with his own dick still hard.

Seongwu immediately curls in on his side and Daniel can’t help but smile at the image it paints.

Daniel leans forward, pressing a kiss low on Seongwu’s cheek, near the corner of his lips. He doesn’t think too much of it, padding off towards the bathroom to get something to clean the older male and to take care of himself.

 

 

 

 

It’s not about sex all the time.

Seongwu, most of the time, finds himself at lost from the little things Daniel does for him. It’s almost as if they’re in an actual relationship, a dangerous thought one too many times he’s thrown away.

“Good morning!” A cup of Americano is placed on his table, the steam still visible from how hot it is. Seongwu looks up and finds Daniel’s beaming face in front of him.

“Aw, thanks Niel!” Seongwu’s grinning when he takes the cup, blowing diligently on it before taking a sip. He smiles for a quick two seconds before freezing. “Wait, this is for me, right? Oh my God?”

“Of course, hyung.” Daniel is still grinning when he takes a seat in front of Seongwu’s table, crossing both arms on the desk and resting his chin there. “I know you like your coffee in the morning.”

Seongwu breathes out a sigh of relief before he places the cup on his desk again. “You’re really a savior, Niel.”

“Who else would Daniel buy a coffee for early in the morning?” Jaehwan shouts from his desk, a confused expression on his face. “Definitely not me!”

“I’ll buy you coffee tomorrow if you want.” Minhyun interrupts, expression bright. Jaehwan is rendered speechless and Seongwu takes the time to laugh loudly.

“Oho!” Seongwu is still laughing, full blown and careless. It’s the kind of smile where his face scrunches up, cheeks bunching together upwards and eyes reduced to slits.

“This is suppose to be Daniel and Seongwu hyung’s moment!” Jaehwan is scratching his head now, trying to laugh along with Seongwu. “One day you’re going to see them get married and you’re going to grovel on my feet for how wise I had been!”

“Stop joking and start working.” Daniel stands up and heads towards his desk, flicking Jaehwan’s forehead on the way. “Tomorrow’s release day and we’re all going to be dead if we don’t bring down the papers by lunchtime.”

No one notices Seongwu’s laugh turn strain and die down.

The room quiets down when they start working - too quiet.

“I come in bearing news.” Woojin comes in just before lunch, breaking the silence of the room. “Good news, in fact.”

“Gossip, you mean?” Daniel thumbs at the pile of paper on his desk and grabs a handful, thrusting them on Woojin’s hand. “Thanks, by the way.”

Jaehwan follows, handing his own set of files to the newcomer and muttering something about how grateful he is that they don’t have to go down the accounting department.

“Why you all being mean towards our Woojin?” Seongwu slings an arm around Woojin’s shoulder, ignoring the sigh the latter makes when he sets his own pile on top of the ones already on his arm. “So what’s the juice, I mean, the news?”

Woojin’s face lights up before he explodes. “We got a new employee on our department!”

The other four could only stare, at lost on how to react. Jaehwan breaks first. “And?”

“And she’s pretty!” Woojin is practically bouncing on his feet, too excited with his own news.

Jaehwan beats them once again, bounding towards Woojin and shaking him. He’s grinning now, as well. “Oh my God, we have ourselves a new female employee!”

The two continues laughing, exchanging excited chatters with each other. Seongwu shakes his head, an amused smile on his face as he walks back to his desk and fixes his things.

He’s in the middle of stretching his arms when Daniel pops in beside him, pressing an unknowing kiss on the back of his ear. “Where do you wanna go for lunch?”

Seongwu fails to answer at first, a hand cupping his ear and brain furiously trying to catch up with what happened. When he does, he frantically looks around before hitting Daniel on his arm.

“What was that for?” Daniel is pouting, rubbing at the spot where he was hit. His lower lips juts out, puppy eyes etching guilt at Seongwu.

“Just- stop k-kissing me randomly!” Seongwu’s whispers, scratching a finger on his cheek and pointedly ignoring a pouting Daniel beside him. “Let’s eat lunch on that ramen place across the corner.”

Daniel drops his pout immediately, a grin quick to replace its place. “Let’s go, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Niel?”

Daniel opens his eyes, blinking and then squinting them at Seongwu. “Hm?”

“Have you ever wonder, _ah_ , how it feels to, you know, date?” Seongwu, clearly with effort, asks. His wet fringe is sticking at his forehead and his skin is shiny with sweat. Daniel almost forgets Seongwu even asked a question in the first place.

Daniel grunts, nosing at Seongwu’s cheek before replacing it with tongue and lapping at the saltiness on the older’s skin. “What’s with the sudden curiosity?”

Seongwu opens his mouth to answer and Daniel chooses that exact moment to suddenly thrust up, the words choke down to a sob instead.

Scooting backwards until he could feel the headboard against his back, Daniel tugs Seongwu closer with both hands on his ass. He splays his fingers apart, bouncing Seongwu on his lap and delighting at every squeeze the other makes around his cock.

“You’re an a-asshole.” Seongwu throws his head back, mouth dropping open to let out a loud moan when Daniel drops him down hard on his cock. His brain short circuits and he momentarily forgets his vocabulary, lost in the high Daniel brings him.

Daniel feels his chest swell with satisfaction every time he reduces Seongwu into a mess - his favorite kind of mess. A pang of possessiveness runs through his spine at the idea of someone else seeing Seongwu like this. No.

Spreading his legs further apart, he plants his feet firmly against the mattress and starts thrusting in earnest, jerking Seongwu down on his cock. There’s drool spilling down the corner of Seongwu’s mouth to his chin and Daniel is quick to lean forward and lap at it.

He plants a sloppy kiss on Seongwu’s jaw, still jostling the older male on his lap with his relentless plunges. “What was your question again, hyung?”

Seongwu manages to glare at him for a split second just before his expressions goes slack, eyes rolling back when he feels the head of Daniel’s cock lodge deep in him.

Daniel grins, squeezing both ass cheeks on his hand once before he slides them up to wrap around Seongwu’s hips. The new grip brings him more leverage, bouncing the older male faster on his cock until Seongwu is spilling soft moans and cries with every drop.

The subject is dropped all too soon in favor of chasing after carnal pleasure. Seongwu has his head thrown back, dizzy with desire and bliss as Daniel relentlessly pushes inside his willing body. He could feel the younger male’s tongue on his neck, sweeping over skin and sucking hard.

Dragging his mouth upwards, Daniel nibbles at the tip of the other’s ear, soothing the spot with his tongue afterwards. Seongwu visibly shivers. “Feels good?”

Seongwu drops his gaze down to meet his and Daniel is enraptured with how half lidded they are. It makes something squeeze inside his gut and he momentarily stops, drinking in the sight in front of him.

“What?” Seongwu is panting as he unhooks his arms around Daniel’s neck and slides his hands down to his chest. “Why’d you stop?”

Daniel remains quiet as he reaches out a hand to cup Seongwu’s cheek.

Seongwu’s eyes widen and he’s quick to push Daniel down, breaking the trance and the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Seongwu- what?” Daniel raises himself on his elbows, watching Seongwu crawl above him until they’re facing each other.

“What?” Daniel’s laugh is awkward. “What are you doing?”

Seongwu leans down until the tips of their noses are touching. They could feel each other’s breathing and it’s so, so close. Daniel couldn’t help but bring his gaze down to where Seongwu’s mouth is.

“I want to come.” Seongwu whispers softly, sitting up on his knees and bringing a hand to grasp at Daniel’s cock.

Seongwu’s mouth drops open as he slowly sinks down on the younger’s cock. Daniel steadies him with both hands on his hips, watching the way the older male swallows his dick.

“Fuck.” Seongwu starts moving, dropping his head down and crying out every time he sinks down.

Finally catching up, Daniel bends his knees up and meets Seongwu halfway, indulging in the way Seongwu shakes with pleasure.

Daniel brings a hand up to pinch at Seongwu’s nipple while his other hand wraps around the other’s neglected cock. It’s plump and hot and sticky with the amount of precum spitting out.

"Are you close?” Daniel looks up, pressing his thumb on the slit and rubbing. Seongwu falters, unable to lift himself up anymore and settles with grinding against the younger male. “You feel so good around my cock, hyung.”

“Hng, ah!” Seongwu hiccups and brings a hand down to where Daniel’s is wrapped around his cock. He spills over silently, his entrance clenching around Daniel’s cock who stops moving as well.

Sated, Seongwu drops down on top of Daniel, hiding his face on the space beside Daniel’s.

Seongwu mouths at Daniel’s neck when the younger starts moving again, tightening around Daniel’s cock every now and then until he feels him come undone inside of him.

“You need to stock up on rubber.” Seongwu grumbles, unmoving from his place on top of Daniel. “Cleaning up is a pain in the ass, you know.”

“It’s not like you’re going anywhere anytime soon.” Daniel brings a hand down to where they’re still connected, thumb pressing around the stretched skin and giggling when Seongwu bites at his shoulder. He gingerly pulls his limp cock out, missing the warmth around him already. “Plus, I could clean you out if you want.”

Seongwu raises himself slightly and rests his chin on Daniel’s chest. He flicks the younger’s nose gently and pouts. “Not a chance. We’ll only end up having sex again.”

“It’s not my fault I’m that hot.” Daniel is laughing even when Seongwu lifts himself off of him and starts hitting him in annoyance. “Hey, stop!”

Seongwu’s laugh is bright and beautiful and it makes everything seem so easy. Tugging him closer, Daniel wraps his arms around his best friend and rolls with him until they’re snug against each other.

“Hey, Niel.” Seongwu tugs at the other’s fringe, look so soft Daniel can’t bear it in himself to ruin the mood. “Let’s make sure to tell each other when we start dating someone, okay?”

Daniel presses himself flush against Seongwu and tangles their legs together. “Of course. Who would I tell first other than my best friend?”

 

 

 

 

The quarter ends and everyone gathers to celebrate another successful cycle. It’s an excuse to get drunk and get free food but everyone is more than willing to indulge once in a while.

It’s also the first time Kang Seulgi is introduced to them.

“Hello.” Seulgi’s voice is soft but not in the annoying way. It’s calming and quiet and Seongwu feels himself taking a liking to her. “It’s finally nice to meet you all.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Seongwu shakes her hand and laughs when Jaehwan pulls him back to chatter with her.

“She’s cute.” Daniel opens two cans of beer and hands over one to Seongwu. “She seems sweet, too.”

Seongwu nods, chugging down half the can and resting back on the couch. “You think Jaehwan will make a move on her?” he asks, watching Seulgi laughing at whatever Jaehwan is saying.

“Dunno, ask Minhyun.”

Seongwu turns his head to stare at Daniel and finds the other male staring at Jaehwan and Seulgi. “Daniel?”

Hearing his name, Daniel tears his gaze away and meets Seongwu’s gaze. “Hm?”

Seongwu does not say anything and takes his time instead to watch Daniel’s face, The younger male’s cheek is flushed a pretty red and the way Daniel’s lashes flutter is slow and dreamlike - Seongwu feels like he’s in some kind of trance.

“Did you die?” Seongwu startles when he feels a finger poking at his cheek, Daniel’s face incredibly close to his. The younger is grinning now, very much amused with how Seongwu has apparently spaced out.

“Then the world would have lost a treasure.” Seongwu weakly pushes Daniel’s face away from his, ignoring the way Daniel bursts out in laughter and hold his hand to his face.

Seongwu still finds himself looking, unable to tear his gaze away from the face of his best friend.

Daniel’s laughter dies down and Seongwu’s finger twitches at the familiar glint on the male’s eyes. He’s wants to protest or even kick the younger male in the face for being so bold outside but he’s unable to; not when Daniel not so subtly opens his mouth and licks at the gap of his fingers.

Seongwu’s mouth goes dry and he frantically looks around in panic, too aware of the rough texture of Daniel’s tongue on his palm.

He sees Minhyun at the bar, talking animatedly at the good looking bartender. Their office mates are on the dancefloor, dancing silly with some random strangers. His gaze stops at Jaehwan and Seulgi, surrounded by some girls he assumes are the latter’s friends.

When he feels Daniel’s mouth around his fingers only then did Seongwu return his gaze to him.

Daniel, however, isn’t looking at him.

Seongwu follows his gaze and feels his heart drop to his stomach when he finds Jaehwan and Seulgi at the receiving end of Daniel’s attention. The two are still absorbed on their own conversation, totally unaware of the heated stare Daniel has directed towards them.

Pulling his hand away from Daniel, Seongwu grabs a tissue at the end of the table and hastily wipes at his hand. “I can’t believe you drooled all over my hand.”

The words came out more choked out than what Seongwu has expected but Daniel’s too distracted to even care.

There’s a tightening inside Seongwu’s chest that feels unfamiliar, so different from the ones before whenever he’s with Daniel.

Seongwu wants to leave now, so unlike him who’s always the life of the party. He isn’t even feeling tipsy yet and he should be feeling regret but it’s overwhelmed with the need to breathe.

“Jaehwan!” he yells over the noise, waving his hand above his head in hopes to get the other’s attention. He breathes out in relief when the other male turns to look at him and starts walking in his direction, Seulgi trailing behind him.

“What’s up?”

“I’m heading home first.” he fishes out a few bills from his wallet and places it on the table, avoiding Daniel’s gaze on him. “Will you and Daniel be okay going home?”

Jaehwan looks confused, glancing at him and then at Daniel who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him.

“I’m not even drunk, hyung.”

Jaehwan nods, “He’s not even drunk, hyung.”

Daniel emphasizes it by opening another can of beer, keeping his eyes on them as he takes a sip from it. “Jaehwan and I will be fine."

Daniel’s gaze shifts to Jaehwan and Seongwu feels his breathing momentarily go scarce because Seulgi’s just right behind Jaehwan. Of course.

His fingers starts to itch and he feels the desperation to get out of the place crawling up, up and threatening to spill over his mouth.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow then.” Seongwu plays it off with a gentle smile, even waving at Seulgi who returns it sweetly. Somehow, Seongwu feels like running away even more.

He avoids looking at Daniel and Jaehwan’s soft ‘Did you guys fight?’ follows him until he gets out of the bar. The cold night air is a relief and he breathes it in deeply, wondering what Daniel answered.

Contrary to his first thought of going home, Seongwu finds himself walking around instead. He’s unsure of where he wants to go and what he wants to do until he sees a convenience store where he quickly drops by.

By the time he goes out, he has a pack of cigarettes inside his pocket and a few cans of beer inside a plastic he’s holding. He thinks of drinking at home but changes his mind, knowing it would be an easy place to find him.

He plops down in front of a nearby river instead, feeling the coolness of the grass seeping inside the fabric of his pants. He watches some of the people from afar, probably enjoying the nice breeze as well though no one is alone like him.

With the night air against his cheek, Seongwu opens a can of beer and chugs half of it down, figuring he’ll just get wasted here if he wasn’t able to do it earlier.

He remembers the feeling from inside the bar and he unconsciously grabs at his shift, just right over his chest. Confusion and pain washes over him and he feels extremely frustrated not knowing what he’s feeling.

Seongwu feels the pack of cigarettes inside his pocket when he fishes out his phone and contemplates whether he should take a smoke. The idea makes him snort because he hasn’t touched one for months already and here he is, unsure and desperate for something he does not even know.

He settles for getting a stick, keeping it in between his fingers but never lighting it as he continues drinking, uncaring of everything else except the bitter taste in his tongue.

He’s on his fourth can of beer when he feels someone plop down on the space beside him, the familiar cologne a dead give away to his identity.

“Drinking without me?”

Seongwu sighs when the can of beer is taken out of his hand. He turns his head to watch Daniel chug it down and crumple it in his palm after emptying it.

“Buy your own next time.” Seongwu sulks, getting the last can and groaning when Daniel steals it from him. “Hey!”

“Did you smoke?” Daniel’s voice is soft but stern, eyes on the can of beer he just opened. The younger male takes a sip from it and frowns when Seongwu remains silent. “Did you?”

“I didn’t, Christ.” Seongwu drops the stick on the grass and curses, picking it up along with the rest of the pack and stashing it on the plastic containing the empty cans of beer. “I just bought it on a whim. I didn’t smoke, okay? Stop hounding me.”

Daniel squints his eyes at him in suspicion to which Seongwu rolls his eyes. He kicks at Daniel’s foot and opens his mouth. “You can even smell my mouth, you untrusting ass.”

The response makes Daniel laugh and somehow, Seongwu feels the tension in his shoulders he wasn’t even aware of getting leave.

“Why’d you leave early?”

The question makes Seongwu wrinkle his nose, tucking his knees in his arms and then sighing. “I don’t know. I just wanted to get away all of a sudden.”

Seongwu’s eyes are focused on the river ahead of them, the moon’s reflection crystal clear against the calm surface of the water. He knows Daniel is looking at him, too used to the feeling of the younger male staring him down but he ignores it in favor of the silence that blankets over them.

“You should have told me. I would have come with you.” Daniel whispers, his elbow nudging at his playfully. “You know I’m always here for you, hyung.”

Seongwu bites his tongue from saying the words ‘But you look like you wanted to stay; like you wanted to stay and stare at Seulgi all night.’ and nods instead.

But he’s not himself if he isn’t a fool so he still blurts something out. “What do you think of Seulgi?”

Daniel seems surprised by the question and something passes by his wide eyes before it goes blank. “Why do you ask?”

Seongwu shrugs. “Nothing. I was just curious.”

Daniel hums from beside him and takes another sip from the can. “Well, she’s pretty. She’s also a Kang, you know? Must run in the surname.”

Daniel laughs at his own joke and Seongwu tries to go along with it, ignoring the sting in his chest once more.

He distracts himself by clearing out his throat and frowning at the can on Daniel’s hand. “You didn’t even let me take a sip, you greedy bastard.”

Turning away, he settles for staring at the view in front of them again. It doesn’t last long when a palm cups his cheek and turns his face to the side, Daniel’s face so close to his own.

“Daniel, what?””

Seongwu pushes the younger’s face away and laughs it off, unable to stop himself from glancing at Daniel who looks confused as well. “Let’s go home. The alcohol’s getting to your brain.”

Daniel nods wordlessly and stands up. He hands over the empty can of beer to Seongwu who puts it inside the plastic as well and throws it on a nearby trash can.

“Hyung, can I sleep over?”

Seongwu stares at Daniel and shrugs, a small smile on his face. “What? It’s as if you take no for an answer.”

Daniel snorts and then laughs fully, pushing his hands on his pant’s pocket as they start walking. “Ah, you know me too well.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s sleepover extends until the weekend and weirdly enough, they don’t do anything except be normal best friends. It’s a situation that is both nice and difficult especially when Daniel keeps walking around in nothing but boxers.

“You know you have a lot of sweatpants in here.” Seongwu closes his eyes and rubs his temple. “Why don’t you just wear one instead of walking around in your underwear, Daniel.”

Daniel actually pouts and chooses to stand in front of the bed where Seongwu’s already comfortably sitting down with a book in hand. “What’s wrong with wearing boxers to sleep?"

Seongwu groans and slams the book shut, placing it on the bedside table and lying down under the covers. “Don’t whine when you catch a cold, idiot.”

There’s a rustling sound before the other side of the bed dips when Daniel gets in, arms immediately wrapping around Seongwu’s middle from behind.

“You’re cold.” Seongwu mumbles even as he places his hands atop Daniel’s. “I’m not going to nurse you when you actually get sick.”

He feels the vibration of Daniel’s chuckle against his back and a chaste kiss press on his nape.

“It tickles.” he groans, kicking at Daniel’s legs from where it’s tangle with his. “Stop it, Niel.”

Daniel, however, doesn’t seem to be hearing anyting when he continues kissing the back of his neck. He holds Seongwu from squirming when he trails kisses down to the back of his shoulder and bites, laughing when the older male screams.

Seongwu quickly turns around in his hold once he loosens it and punches him in the chest. “Kang Daniel!”

“Ong Seongwu!” Daniel mimics, placing both arms in front of him like a shield.

There’s a few seconds of silence before the both of them erupt into bouts of laughter.

When it dies down, Daniel is quick to tug Seongwu closer, pressing his forehead against his best friend’s and closing his eyes. “Goodnight, Seongwu.”

Seongwu loosely wraps his arms around Daniel, eyes wide open as he stares at Daniel’s face. His chest starts getting tight again so he looks down and buries his face on the crook of his best friend’s neck.

“Goodnight, Niel.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re going out for lunch, Seongwu. You want to come with us?” The words, although spoken right behind Seongwu, seems so distant. “Seongwu?”

Seongwu tears his gaze from the window, glassy eyes clearing out as he registers Minhyun and Jaehwan’s worried looks. He must have looked so out of it, he realizes, and he’s quick to put on a smile on his face.

“I’ll pass but thanks guys. I’m just not feeling particularly hungry right now.” At his words, the furrow on his two friend’s brows deepen and Seongwu feels his nape heat up in guilt. “I’ll grab a bite later, promise!”

Jaehwan opens his mouth but Minhyun not so subtly elbows him on his stomach, the former doubling over in pain.

“We’ll see you in an hour then.” Minhyun smiles, reaching forward and ruffling Seongwu’s hair. He has that fatherly smile on his face again and Seongwu really wants to smack it off his pretty face.

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun on your date.”

Jaehwan mumbles something, hugging his stomach and pouting. Minhyun, surprisingly, doesn’t comment on his words and Seongwu is left gaping when he sees the faint tint of pink on his friend’s face.

Oh.

It’s quiet again when the two finally left, leaving Seongwu alone to his thoughts again. Unconsciously, he glances at the window once again and feels bitterness fill his mouth when he sees Daniel’s small figure still outside.

Leaning closer, Seongwu rests his arms on the window sill and continues watching. There’s really nothing wrong with the scene in front of him. He’s taken to watching Daniel everytime he goes down the parking lot to take a breather; except Daniel’s not alone this time and it does not bode well with Seongwu.

Seulgi is standing beside Daniel, not too close and not too far away either. Even from the third floor, Seongwu could see how pretty the female looks with her long blonde hair dancing along with the gentle breeze. He remembers the time Daniel dyed his hair blonde and the memory stirs something unpleasant inside his gut.

What if Seulgi and Daniel bond over it?

As if drenched in cold water, Seongwu flinches on his own, pushing the thought away from his head and watching the two laugh at something instead.

So what if they get closer? Seulgi seems to be a nice woman and Daniel is a nice man and wow, they could be nice together.

“Shit, Seongwu.” he mumbles to himself, turning away from the window and going back to his seat. “Shit, shit shit.”

He lethargically slumps back on his chair and glances at the time on his phone. Seongwu frowns when he sees that lunch time is far from over, something he usually enjoys spending with Daniel.

But what is there to enjoy when his best friend isn’t there with him in the first place?

“Fuck, I think I’m going to be sick.” Crossing his arms on his table, Seongwu rests his forehead on them and closes his eyes, feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden. His stomach feels queasy and his chest feels tight. Seongwu wonders if this is how women feel during that time of the month.

It makes him snort before surrendering into the welcoming thought of sleep.

 

 

 

 

It’s already past two in the afternoon when Seongwu wakes up and he startles on his seat, eyes a bit puffy with sleep and arms dead.

“Ah, why did no one wake me up?” he whines, wincing as he tries shaking his arms to get the feeling back on them. “Minhyunnie, why didn’t you wake me up? Yoojung’s going to kill me if I don’t submit the releasing approval report by three.”

It feels like thousands of needles prickling his arm every time he moves but Seongwu shoulders through, turning his laptop on and squinting his eyes to try and see where he saved that file.

“Are you sick, hyung?”

Daniel appears in his line of sight and quickly presses a palm over Seongwu’s forehead. There’s a deep frown on his face as he leans so close to Seongwu, eyes roaming all over the older male’s face in obvious worry and thumb caressing his cheek. “You look pale.”

It’s normal - This is normal; but Seongwu still feels his breath catch in his throat at the attention Daniel is giving him. Why? Why must he feel like swooning over his best friend all of a sudden?

“I am pale, Niel.” he swats the other’s hand away, dropping his gaze to his laptop again and attempting to find his report. It’s already hard with sleep teasing the corner of his consciousness and Daniel looming over him is making things even harder. “I’m fine, stop fussing.”

“Seongwu hyung hasn’t eaten lunch yet.”

Three heads turn at Jaehwan’s sudden outburst. “What?”

Daniel’s tone is sharper than his usual one and Jaehwan sinks low on his seat, an adorable pout on his lips. “Seongwu hyung didn’t ate lunch earlier, right, Minhyun hyung?”

Minhyun sighs, turning back to the papers on his desk and nodding silently.

“I wasn’t hungry, come one.” Seongwu forces out a laugh, turning back to his laptop. “Aha, found it!”

“I already submitted the release reports to Yoojung earlier.” Daniel reaches over and quickly locks his laptop, ignoring Seongwu’s aghast expression. “Why didn’t you eat?”

“I wasn’t hungry!” he hisses, looking around and feeling incredibly embarrassed at having others hear this conversation. “It’s not like I’m going to pass out if I don’t eat lunch once in a while.”

Minhyun and Jaehwan turns away, suddenly too busy with their own work and Seongwu’s not sure if he should be thankful for this. He feels happy and irritated at the same time with Daniel’s pressing stare. “Quit it, Daniel.”

“We’re going to eat lunch.” Daniel proclaims, pushing Seongwu’s laptop close and tugging the older male on his feet. His eyes are sharp, directed towards Seongwu who sighs and lets himself be pulled on his feet.

“Alright, stop hounding me.” He pushes Daniel’s hand off of him, grabbing his wallet and phone from his table and following behind the younger male. “We’ll be quick, guys.”

“Please don’t hurry.” Minhyun answers back, exhaustion clear in his tone. “And make sure to eat unless you want Daniel in a sour mood all day.”

Seongwu makes a face but he nods nonetheless, closing the door behind him with a heavy feeling.

 

 

 

 

“Why didn’t you eat lunch?”

Seongwu groans in frustration. “Can’t I eat my ramen in peace?”

“Not unless you answer my question.” Daniel presses on, eyes staring Seongwu down. “You’ve been complaining about how hungry you were early this morning. Stop lying to me.”

I didn’t eat because you weren’t there to have lunch with me. Seongwu swallows the words back, biting his bottom lip hard. He’s definitely not going to tell it to Daniel’s face, everything be damned.

“I just didn’t feel well all of a sudden.” he’s lying and he’s praying to God that Daniel does not notice. “So I just slept hoping it’ll go away.”

Seongwu holds his breath for a second, afraid that Daniel’s going to see right through him. But the younger male’s expression softens up fast and Seongwu finally manages to breathe easy.

“Are you sure you’re okay to work?” Daniel is back to his usual self, puppy eyes full of worry. “I can take you home after we eat so you can rest.”

“I’m feeling fine already.” he assures the younger, eating a mouthful of noodles and chewing loudly. “And it’s almost time to go home anyways. I’m sure I’ll be fine until then.”

“I’ll drive you home.” Daniel declares and Seongwu is familiar with that tone; knows there’s no space for arguments so he just nods.

“Okay.”

They don’t talk too much after, Daniel letting Seongwu eat properly while he silently sips on his iced coffee. Even with the familiarity of the situation, Seongwu feels something is amiss.

“I saw you with Seulgi earlier.” Seongwu says softly, passing it off as a random thought by shrugging his shoulders. “I was passing by the parking area when I saw you two.”

Daniel seems genuinely surprised by the topic, blinking wide eyes at Seongwu who keeps his eyes trained on his almost finished bowl. “You saw us?”

The response does nothing to assure Seongwu who lifts his head to look at Daniel properly.

“Yeah? Should I have not seen you two?”

Seongwu grins, the corner of his lips feeling so tired at the effort of maintaining it. It drops quickly and he forces a few chuckles out of his mouth. “Sorry.”

“No, no.” Daniel answers and Seongwu notices the crease in his forehead. The younger male presses his mouth together and looks away, seemingly contemplating. “We were just talking.”

“About?”

The question came out of Seongwu’s mouth on its own and he’s quick to clear this throat, trying to stab the unknown feeling back in his chest. “I mean, what were you talking about?”

Daniel looks uncomfortable, something he rarely is whenever he’s with Seongwu, as he plays with the straw on his drink.

The sight makes Seongwu’s stomach churn with that familiar unpleasant feeling and his appetite disappears completely. “Niel?”

Daniel refuses to meet his gaze for a few seconds before finally looking up at him. There’s a smile on his face that Seongwu easily knows is fake but he does not point it out, wanting to hear what Daniel wants to say.

“Are you jealous?”

The younger male’s question completely catches him off guard, the back of his ears heating up in response. “The fuck, Kang Daniel?” he pretends to throw his spoon at the other male who’s now started laughing. “Hey!”

Daniel just keeps on laughing, cheeks coloring as he tries to take in as much air as he can while giggling madly.

“There’s no sense talking to you at all.” Seongwu huffs, pushing that feeling at the back of his mind and picking on his remaining noodles.

“Ah, your face was so funny hyung.” Daniel says as soon as he manages to calm down. His face is still red and his eyes are teary from too much laughter and this - this Seongwu likes so much. “I was only joking.”

Seongwu rolls his eyes and slurps on his noodles, glancing at the people sitting on the other tables.

He’s probably gotten too lost with people watching again because he startles when he feels a thumb caressing the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t skip meals next time, okay?” Daniel’s touch on his skin lingers and Seongwu quickly wipes his mouth with a tissue, “You’re already thin enough as it is. We don’t want you getting sick.”

“What?” Seongwu pretends to snap and plasters an annoyed look on his face. “Am I too thin for you now?”

Daniel laughs again and even throws his head back in mirth. He sounds like a dying seal and yet Seongwu could only look on fondly.

“You look like an angry housewife.” Daniel points out, wiping at the corner of his eyes and taking a shaky breath. “And you’re not too thin for me. I love your body, Seongwu.”

The last sentence is spoken in a whisper, Daniel smiling innocently at Seongwu as if those words did not just left his mouth.

“You are such an asshole.” Seongwu grumbles, catching the attention of the waiter to give him the bill. “Why do I put up with you? God.”

He angrily fishes out his wallet from his pocket, counting the bills when Daniel’s hand stretches in front of him. The waiter mumbles a quick thank you before stalking away towards the cashier with Daniel’s money.

“I was going to pay, hey!” Seongwu glares at Daniel who only cheekily smiles at him.

“I dragged you in here so it’s only right I pay.” Daniel points out, finishing his drink and standing up. “You can pay me some other time.”

Daniel wiggles his eyebrows, quickly walking away to avoid Seongwu’s hand who reaches out almost immediately for a smack.

“Ah, Daniel. Fuck you.”

 

 

 

 

“Daniel, I want to eat jajangmyeon.” Seongwu whines, rolling on his bed over and over again. “I really want to eat jajangmyeon from that place near yours.”

There’s a breathy chuckle from his phone placed on his bedside table, Daniel’s baritone voice flowing nicely from the loudspeaker.

“Then come over here.”

Seongwu rolls on his side once again, facing the window and sighing loudly when he sees the rain still pouring hard outside. “It’s storming out there,”

Nobody says anything for a few seconds, the sound of Daniel’s breathing from the phone’s speaker echoing inside the silent room.

Seongwu closes his eyes. “I wish I could go there.”

Daniel follows with a “me too” a few beats after.

It’s quiet again after but Seongwu feels content with knowing Daniel’s on the other line. It’s too bad they can’t meet with how bad the weather is. An ‘I miss you’ dangles at the tip of his tongue and he rolls on his stomach to swallow it down.

“Ah, hyung.” Daniel’s voice breaks over the speaker, an indication of how bad the signal is. “I forgot I have something to do with Jaehwan first. I’ll call you again later?”

Seongwu turns his face to the side and eyes his phone, a pout on his face as if Daniel could see him. He knows he’s taking too much of the younger’s time so he nods, momentarily forgetting his best friend can’t see him.

“Sure, okay.” he mumbles, grabbing his phone and holding it in front of his face. Daniel’s contact photo blinks back at him. “Talk to you later.”

Daniel whispers a soft goodbye before the line goes dead. With nothing to distract him, the sound of the rain falling hard outside grows louder, making Seongwu feel a sudden bout of loneliness.

The apartment is incredibly lonely, now that he mulls over it. He’s usually passes out once he gets home from work and every free time he has is spent with Daniel. The realization that his best friend has been a huge chunk of his life slowly sinks in and he’s not quite certain if it’s a good or bad thing.

“I should have gotten a dog.” he mumbles, rolling to his back and staring at the ceiling. “Or a cat.” he adds, remembering how Daniel is smitten with those small furry cuties.

Seongwu remembers closing his eyes, imagining Daniel’s happy face whenever they visit a cat cafe. The next thing he knows, there’s a gentle hand carding through his locks and calling out his name.

"Seongwu?”

Seongwu blinks his eyes open, squinting so his vision could adjust to the light he does not remember switching on.

“Are you awake now?"

He turns to the voice, blinking quickly again and finally recognizing the broad back turned to him.

“Daniel?” his own word sobers him up. “What are you doing here?”

Daniel still has his back turned to him, rummaging inside a plastic bag and placing a few containers on the small coffee table at the far end of his bedroom. “I bought you jajangmyeon from that store you like. It’s gotten a bit cold though, sorry. I’ll go ahead and reheat it.”

Seongwu’s gaze follows Daniel who pads outside of his room, probably to the kitchen, before his brain finally catches up to what’s happening.

“Daniel?” Seongwu almost trips on his feet as he follows the younger male outside. Daniel turns to him as soon as he starts the microwave, a questioning look on his face. “Why are you here?”

Daniel makes a face at his question, turning fully to face him with his arms crossed over his chest. “You said you were craving for jajangmyeon. Tada?”

Seongwu stays still, noticing Daniel’s damp hair and his slightly drenched shirt. His best friend must have drove through the storm to buy him food and the thought makes Seongwu weak in the knees.

The microwave makes a ‘ding!’ sound so Daniel turns around to open it, carefully placing it on the side and closing the appliance again.

“Come on-”

Something - Someone - barrels to him and Daniel collects Seongwu in his arms, trying to catch what expression the older male has on his face as he hugs the younger tight.

“Seongwu? What’s wrong?”

Daniel laughs awkwardly, trying to pry Seongwu’s face from his neck. “Come on, you’re making me worry.”

Seongwu shakes his head, unrelenting on his hold until Daniel finally gives up and hugs the older male to himself.

“Thank you.” Seongwu whispers, pressing a soft kiss on the apple of Daniel’s cheek when he finally pulls away. “Now let’s get you dry first.”

There’s a beautiful smile plastered on Seongwu’s face when he walks away to find Daniel something to change into. It leaves Daniel speechless, unable to form the words needed to express how fast his heart is beating at the sight of a beaming Seongwu.

Unable to form words, he allows himself to be dragged onto the couch obediently, eyes never leaving Seongwu’s smiling face.

Daniel watches the way Seongwu pats at the crease on the shirt he’s holding (one of the many Daniel has left on his one too many sleepovers) before placing it on the space beside Daniel.

Seongwu stares at him, arching a brow when Daniel only looks back in daze. “Your shirt, Niel?”

“Oh, um.” Daniel startles, finally looking away from the older male to stare at his wet shirt. He suddenly feels lightheaded, as if he’s floating under Seongwu’s gaze.  “Right. Yeah, let me just.. yeah.”

Daniel hears the snort from the older male just before thin fingers catch at the hem of his shirt and gently tugs them upward. “Such a baby.”

Daniel wants to say something in return but he can’t quite point out what is it, only too happy to comply to Seongwu by obediently raising his hands until the shirt comes off of him.

“I can’t believe you actually went all the way here.” Seongwu mumbles, eyeing the drenched shirt just before he tosses it somewhere at the side. His fingers graze at the tip of Daniel’s fringe, pushing them to the side just before he brings them down and pats the younger’s thigh. “Your pants.”

"What?”

Seongwu raises a brow at Daniel’s outburst, the corner of his lips tugging upwards before morphing into a full blown grin. “To let it dry, Kang.”

Daniel feels the back of his neck heat up in embarrassment as he quickly shimmies down into his boxers. “Cold.” he mumbles, passing the clothing to Seongwu’s awaiting hand.

He watches the way the older male smiles, padding towards one of the rooms and putting Daniel’s clothes into the laundry.

“Why aren’t you putting on the shirt?” Seongwu asks once he returns to the living room, pausing at the door for a second before ultimately walking until he’s in front of Daniel again. “Really, Niel?”

With a fond sigh, Seongwu pushes Daniel’s hair back before helping him change into his spare shirt. “There, all warm.”

Seongwu flashes a smile at the younger male that doesn’t last for more than a second because Daniel’s tugging him down until he’s sitting on the latter’s lap, arms wrapping themselves snug around his waist.

“Hey, Daniel,” Seongwu is laughing, slapping Daniel’s shoulder a few times before letting the younger male squeeze him against his body. “The food’s going to get cold if you don’t let go of me now.”

Daniel shakes his head, burying his face on the crook of Seongwu’s neck and seemingly bringing them closer.

Deciding to humor the younger male, Seongwu shifts on the other’s lap, trying to get comfortable when it looks like Daniel’s not going to let go anytime soon. Everything is totally innocent until Seongwu lifts his hips forward and feels something rub at his inner thigh.

“Really, Kang Daniel?” Seongwu tries to look down between them but Daniel isn’t budging although the red on the tip of his ears is a dead giveaway. “Come on, you puppy. Look at me, please?”

Seongwu cups the younger’s cheeks with his hands and after some more coaxing, Daniel gives up and lifts his head, cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink as he pouts up at his best friend.

A snort escapes Seongwu just before he bumps his forehead against Daniel’s, the tip of their noses brushing. “Need help?”

They’re so close now; practically breathing the same air. Seongwu could feel Daniel’s exhale against his cheek and he’s pretty sure Daniel could feel his. How easy would it be to just close the gap and press their lips together?

Unconsciously, Seongwu’s eyes drift down to Daniel’s mouth, his own going dry as he thinks about kissing his best friend.

What?

He’s not even looking but Seongwu swears Daniel is looking at his mouth too. The thought makes his breath hitch and he quickly looks up to steal a glance at Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel is, in fact, looking somewhere other than his eyes. Seongwu feels the breath slowly leaving him, more so when he feels the distance between them disappearing.

He turns his head and pressing his lips on Daniel’s jaw just as Daniel’s touches his cheek.

Seongwu lets the touch linger, pressing a few soft pecks at the underside of the younger’s jaw just before he abruptly lifts himself off Daniel’s lap.

Wordlessly, Seongwu drops down on his knees and fits himself on the gap of Daniel’s thighs, pushing them further apart until the younger’s legs are splayed apart, caging him perfectly between toned muscles.

“Hyung.” Daniel’s croaks when Seongwu unabashedly leans down and lets the tip of his nose touch the wet spot on the younger’s boxers. “You don’t have to.”

Seongwu responds with a smile, a fucking beam right up at Daniel’s face before just before he hooks his fingers at the edge of the younger’s boxers and tugs them down.

Not wasting another second, Seongwu is quick to open his mouth and wrap them around the head of Daniel’s cock, tongue soft against where he’s sensitive. It’s a mixture of hot and soft and everything in between that makes Daniel shudder in pleasure.

Daniel’s hand automatically flies down to cradle Seongwu’s face in response, his breathing turning ragged as he watches his best friend take more of his cock inside his pretty mouth

God, he wants to feel that mouth pressed against his.

There’s a taste of familiarity with the way Seongwu moves his mouth and slides his tongue around Daniel’s cock. It’s sexy and always too much and Daniel just knows he’s a goner especially when Seongwu throws a glance at his way, thin lips stretching around the younger’s girth.

When he’s close, it’s Seongwu who urges him to tighten his hold around his hair; it’s Seongwu who urges him to fuck his mouth harder and who is Daniel to object?

Trying to keep his eyes on the man between his legs, Daniel starts lifting his hips, pace rough as his cock goes in and out of Seongwu’s mouth. It’s obscene, the way Daniel could see Seongwu’s cheek bloat when the head of his cock hits the inside of his cheek or when he sees the spit dribble out of the older’s mouth down, down to his chin.

It’s dirty and so beautifully sinful.

When Daniel comes, it’s with a low moan that sounds so much like Seongwu’s name.

His hips goes rigid, a few grunts spilling from his lips as Seongwu sucks hard, milking Daniel off of his orgasm.

“Good?”

Daniel looks down, panting, at Seongwu who’s staring up at him from where he’s kneeling. He has that fucking beam on his face again, the corner of his lips stained with Daniel’s cum.

Not humoring the older male a response, Daniel tugs Seongwu back on his lap, intending to return the favor.

Seongwu meets his eyes with a sheepish grin, the front of his shorts wet and sticky.

Daniel could only laugh as he hugs the older male, feeling incredibly light.

“Come on, I need to change so I can eat. I won’t let it go to waste, not after you braved that storm outside for me.”

 

 

 

 

Along with the change of dates comes the change in Seongwu’s mood.

No, it’s not because Seongwu’s slowly starting to become a woman, but it would be futile for Seongwu to deny that it is because of a woman.

Seongwu hasn’t seen a lot of Daniel these days, and normally, something trivial like this wouldn’t even bother him. Of course they do spend time away from each other and they’re both mature adults who needs their own space once in a while.

What bothers Seongwu is the fact that he’s seen Daniel with Seulgi more times than he’s seen his best friend alone.

“I think Daniel and Seulgi really do get along.” Woojin muses from where they’re eating lunch together at the cafeteria. Seongwu looks up at this, unable to stop a brow from raising. “They look good together, too.”

Following the younger’s line of sight, Seongwu feels his mouth go sour when he sees his best friend and Seulgi at the entrance, laughing about something he’s totally unaware of. Something clogs up his throat and he wants to spit out a harsh ‘Kang Daniel’ but all he manages is a quiet “Yeah.”

“Sup?”

Seongwu sets down his spoon the same time Daniel slides on the vacant seat next to his. A tray is placed down on the table and Seongwu blinks at the strawberry yogurt on the other’s menu.

“Since when do you eat yogurt?” Seongwu laughs, picking up the small container and squinting his eyes at it. “Are you on a diet or something?”

“Shut up.” Daniel seems embarrassed when he takes it off Seongwu’s hand, cheeks tinted a bit pink as he places it back on the table. “Seulgi gave it to me earlier, said she’s got tons of it in stock.”

Woojin coos at this. “Oh, so you’re in that level already, huh?”

“What level?”

The two continues talking, completely unaware with the way Seongwu’s frozen on his seat. This sudden information has rendered him completely lost and something painful pricks at his chest as his fist tightens around the pack of jellies he always keep inside his pocket.

Slowly, he brings his eyes to stare at the way Daniel and Woojin seem to be arguing. No words are registering, the noise around him as if coming from the opposite side of an invisible glass.

Is Daniel dating Seulgi?

If he is, why doesn’t Seongwu know?

Wait, shouldn’t he be glad his best friend is dating?

No, wait, it’s just because they promised to tell each other first if they ever date.

Daniel can’t be dating Seulgi.

Right?

“So have you got your dates for the coming party?” Woojin changes topic fast, turning his attention to Seongwu who blinks in response. “Don't tell me you’re both going alone again?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Seongwu asks, cleaning the spot on the table in front of him before standing up with his tray. “I’m going first.”

Subtly, Seongwu kicks at Daniel’s leg under the table, shooting him a look the both of them know too well.

“See you later.”

 

 

 

 

“Hurry up.” Seongwu whispers, tugging Daniel inside the storage room. “Close the door.”

The abandoned storage room in the fifth floor has been Seongwu and Daniel’s escape for a few years now. Ever since a new and larger warehouse was created just beside the main building, nobody ever comes up anymore on the old storage room, preferring to not go out of their way.

One way or another, it has been Seongwu and Daniel’s place.

“What’s up with you?” Daniel whispers back, nosing at Seongwu’s cheek when the older male stays quiet. “What’s gotten you so riled up?"

Seongwu doesn’t answer, too busy tugging Daniel’s tie loose so he could undo the first few buttons on Daniel’s shirt. His fingers are shaking, too much energy spent on trying it took him far longer than he’s actually used to.

“Hyung.” the younger moans, leaning his head back on the wall when Seongwu tugs at his collar and starts raining kisses on his skin. Daniel fits his palms around Seongwu’s hips, tugging him closer until they’re grinding with each other. “We have a meeting in less than an hour.”

“I know.” Seongwu finally speaks, pulling away from Daniel’s neck to look at him. “I promise we’ll be quick.”

Daniel isn’t a weak man, but he is for Seongwu so he nods, “Anything for you.”

At times like this, Seongwu is thankful for the lack of light, knowing his face must be red right now and it’s not even because they’re doing anything. It’s just the general effect Daniel has on him.

Not wasting another second, Daniel untucks Seongwu’s shirt from his pants, one hand slipping inside his shirt to palm at the slope of Seongwu’s back and the other slipping at the back of the older male’s pants.

Seongwu closes his eyes and a groan escapes his parted lips when Daniel starts kneading his ass, the tip of his finger grazing at his entrance but no so much as to put pressure. “Niel.”

As if hearing something else, Daniel withdraws the hand he has on Seongwu’s back and lets the older male tug it in front of his face.

His breath hitches when Seongwu takes his index and middle finger inside his mouth, purposely letting his saliva drip on his digits as he sloppily sucks on them. Seongwu has his eyes on him and Daniel swears he could just finish right then and there without being inside the older male.

Daniel is quick to pull his fingers out, giving Seongwu no chance to protest as he quickly undoes the older’s pants, tugging them down just to his thighs. Everything is moving so fast with Daniel’s other hand spreading one asscheek to the side and the other one slipping a digit inside.

“A-Ah!” Seongwu snakes his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, clinging to him as the younger male pumps a single digit inside him roughly. “More, D-Daniel.”

“Yeah?” Daniel sucks low on Seongwu’s collarbone, slipping in another digit and pumping them in and out of Seongwu’s ass, fast. “Can’t wait to be stuff full, huh, hyung? You want me so bad?”

The words are spilling out of Daniel’s mouth unabashedly. The both of them are never much for dirty talk but right here and now, Daniel feels too greedy knowing Seongwu’s desperate because of him.

He’ll indulge in whatever he is given.

“Yesyesyes.” Seongwu sounds so broken, hitching a thigh beside Daniel’s as if he’s trying to get them even closer than what is possible. “Put your cock in me, Niel, please.”

The pleas renders Daniel into a trance as he slips his fingers out of Seongwu’s barely stretched hole, hooking the leg Seongwu has on his side on his other arm as he lines up his cock on the older male’s entrance with the other.

It’s a little bit hard when he slips inside but the relief echoes in on both of their moans. Daniel hitches Seongwu’s thigh higher on his waist, letting his pants dangle on one foot as he starts pumping his hips forward, driving his cock deeper inside his best friend.

Seongwu still has his eyes closed, head tilted backwards and mouth open as he pants harshly. Daniel is entranced, unable to keep his eyes away from the older male even as he continues shoving his cock harder inside him.

Leaning forward, Daniel licks at the sweat on Seongwu’s jaw, trailing kisses up and down to distract himself from the want in his gut to press his mouth against Seongwu’s parted ones.

“You close?” he whispers instead, slouching his back as he lunges forward even harder, enjoying the way Seongwu hiccups every time his cock rams in. “Tell me how you feel, Seongwu.”

“G-Good.” Seongwu breathes out, rolling his hips against Daniel’s. “Gonna come, Niel.”

Nobody says anything after that, too busy chasing their own pleasure in each other’s bodies.

It’s when they satiated finally that Seongwu realizes his predicament, cum dripping down his thighs and knees shaking from what they’ve done.

Daniel laughs and helps him, using his own handkerchief to clean Seongwu as much as he can.

“So..” Daniel trails off, glancing at his clock briefly and then back at Seongwu. “What happened?”

“What?” Seongwu laughs, leaning his back on the wall. “Nothing happened. Just stressed, is all.”

Daniel wants to ask more but stops himself, realizing he has something to tell the other male.”Well, I have to tell you something.”

The smile on Seongwu’s face drops, his heart suddenly beating hard against his chest as he waits for Daniel to say something he’s kind of expecting.

He’s supposed to wait but he blurts out instead, “Are you dating Seulgi?”

Daniel blinks back at him with comically wide eyes, his mouth parting a few times but no words actually coming out. Seongwu takes the silence the wrong way and jumps into whatever his mind has started to conjure.

“Cause you know, if you are dating her it wouldn’t be any problem at all but then again you were supposed to tell me, right?” Seongwu starts, pacing back and forth in front of Daniel. He runs a hand against his face and sighs, brows furrowing as he tries to catch up with how fast his brain is making up all these ideas. “I mean dude, it would totally be cool I’m just a bit hurt I have to corner this out of you like this and-”

“No, Jesus, what?” Daniel cuts in, his expression somewhere between annoyed and amazed as he stops Seongwu with a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not dating Seulgi, what? Where even- What? Where did you get this information? Hyung?”

“Really?”

Seongwu realizes how enthusiastic his tone sounded too late, his cheeks heating up at the happiness he knows reflected on his voice (and face, probably). He turns his head to the side and clears his throat. “I mean, really?”

“Yeah?” Daniel looks so confused as he scratches at his cheek. “Though I do have to be her date on the company party. It’s what I was trying to tell you.”

“What? Why? Why do you have to come as her date?”

Why do you have to leave me alone? The last question remains unspoken but the look in his face is enough to convey how betrayed Seongwu feels.

“Seongwu.” Daniel frowns, not liking the hurt look on his best friend’s face. It’s involuntarily, the way he closes the gap and fits his body on the spaces Seongwu has. “I’m only doing it as a favor.”

“What kind of favor is that?” Seongwu snorts even as he snakes his own arms around Daniel’s waist. “Why does it have to be you?”

They look incredibly ridiculous, two adults hugging in the middle of a dark room. The scene is so soft, incredibly chaste as if they haven’t had sex just a few minutes ago.

“Seulgi recently broke up with her boyfriend and he’s apparently working on one of our branches. He’s going to be attending the party and she doesn’t want him to see her alone.”

Resisting the urge to scoff because it would be totally inappropriate, Seongwu releases the hug and sighs. “I thought you were going to pick her over our friendship.”

Something flashes in Daniel’s eyes and his expression twists into something unfamiliar. It’s quick and gone all too soon and Seongwu wonders if it’s just a figment of his imagination.

“I’m never going to choose anything or anyone over you, Ong Seongwu.”

Daniel grins, hooking his arm around Seongwu’s shoulder and opening the door. The sudden brightness temporarily blinds them and Seongwu is thankful for the cover, unable to quickly school his expression into his usual one because of Daniel’s words.

“Are we still coming together though?”

“Of course.”

For now, it’s enough.

 

 

 

 

Seongwu knows and yet it’s still kind of annoying.

It hurts.

The more Daniel spends time with Seulgi, the more irritable Seongwu gets. It’s not like he chooses to feel this way, he just do and it annoys him even more.

Seongwu isn’t dumb, he knows what he’s feeling and yet he doesn’t want to put a name on it; knows if he do, there’s no turning back. He doesn’t want to take the risk because all he wants to do is keep Daniel by his side,

But can he even do that?

“I sort of expected Seulgi to tag along, you know?” Seongwu mumbles as they step inside the mall, the cool air a relief to the burning heat of summer outside.

Daniel’s eyes crinkle, his cheeks bunching up as he laughs that incredible laugh of his. “I swear, hyung. You should stop with that, you’re only ruining your mood.”

Of course the little shit knows he’s jealous, though not in the actual way Seongwu is. “What do you expect when you’re practically glued together the whole time?”

“Ah, don’t be jealous, hyung.” Daniel walks closer and nudges him with his shoulder, a cheeky look on his face. “You’re always going to be my number one.”

Seongwu has to bite the inside of his cheek, not wanting to show how weak he is to his own best friend. “Sucker.”

“You like how I suck though?”

“Oh my God, just pick your goddamn shirt, Kang Daniel.”

Daniel doesn’t stop laughing even as Seongwu shoves him to go pick a shirt he’s supposed to wear under the suit. Seongwu trails behind him, phone in hand as he messages Jaehwan where they are.

“Hey, Seongwu?”

Seongwu doesn’t look up but he hums in respond, waiting for Daniel to continue.

“What color’s your shirt? For the party?”

Seongwu looks up at this, racking his brain for the answer. “It’s, ugh, blue? Pastel blue?”

Daniel nods, walking around again and leaving Seongwu to his own thoughts.

“Like this?”

Daniel has both his hands raised, two shades of blue shirt on either.

Squinting his eyes, Seongwu points to the left. “More like that.”

Nodding, Daniel walks away again, leaving Seongwu for a good few minutes. He’s about to call the younger male’s phone to ask where he is when said person appears in front of him.

“I’m hungry.” Seongwu complains, turning around to where he knows the restaurants are. “Where do you want to eat?”

“Anywhere is fine, hyung.” Daniel matches his stride with his. “But do you think we can go somewhere with good chiken? I really want some right now.”

Seongwu nods, glancing beside him and finally catching sight of the paper bag in Daniel’s hand. “Oh, you finally got your shirt.”

Daniel nods proudly and Seongwu chances a peek, taking note of the pale blue inside. He stops walking and furrows his brows at his best friend. “You’re supposed to buy a yellow one, Daniel.”

The younger male stands there, an innocent look on his face even as Seongwu frowns at him.

“We’re going back.” Seongwu starts walking to the direction where they came from. “Seulgi’s wearing a yellow dress and we went here so we could pick out a shirt for you to match with her, you ass.”

“Wait, Seongwu!”

“What?”

“I wanna match with you though?”

The words are spoken nonchalantly as if Seongwu has no right to question Daniel’s decision. It makes Seongwu weak, his chest feeling so tight all of a sudden again.

“And it’s not like Seulgi asked me to wear matching colors with her, hyung.” Daniel points out, grabbing Seongwu’s hand and tugging him to the opposite direction. “You just assumed we have to match.”

Looking back, Daniel grins at him. “I told you, you’ll always be my number one.”

 

 


End file.
